Harry and the Seven
by AnimeBook's
Summary: Harry tries his best to help the seven on their Quest to Rome but his biggest concern is finding Nico. What could the master of death involvement change in regards to the prophecy of seven?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note; hi lovelyz. This is the start of a story that I am slowly working on. It is part of the Harry & Nico stories that this one is going to be set in The Mark of Athena with Harry interacting and working with the seven. I hope you all enjoy and please leave your thoughts on this story. And please leave helpful suggestions.

* * *

Chapter 1: Listening in

* * *

Harry was somewhere in Canada grumbling over the fact that Thanatos knew something about his angel that he wouldn't share. The personification of death only saying. "The fates said I couldn't tell you about this. Sorry Master."

When he felt a disturbance. He closed his eyes and focused. Canada? No. New York? No. San Francisco? No, although he thought there was something going on and Camp Jupiter. He continued stretching out his death abilities to find where the thing was that was messing with his Mojo.

Tipico 42. In Kansas. Why was there a death disturbance in Kansas? He breathe deeply and focused his abilities. Eidolons. There were Eidolons in Kansas and he could also since some demigods nearby as well. Maybe the one he was thinking about was there.

He focused before letting the feeling lead him. When he opened his eyes he was standing in a room, he glanced around, that was showing pictures of Camp Half-Blood. He looked over at the table that had seven demigods and he noticed that the disturbance what's coming from three of the boys. He tuned in to listen to what they were saying. More precisely hey pretty girl with choppy brown hair.

"You think the Giants will use our-our blood?" Harry winced. Blood is a sacred thing and is most potent in very desirable for dark and some looser grey Magic. He subconsciously rubbed at his right forearm where Pettigrew had sliced him open for a few drops of his blood during the ritual to bring Voldemort back.

Harry listened as they discussed more about a prophecy. And about the old see God Forces. The group was just talking about getting ready to go to bed when the girl with the choppy hair spoke up again.

"Weight." The rest of the people turn to her in Harry could see the nervous tension in her face and shoulders. This was a girl who did not like being in the spotlight. Harry could tell.

"There's one last thing." She said. "The eidolons, the possessing spirits. They're here."


	2. Chapter 2 Getting rid of spir

Chapter 2: Getting rid of spirits and rambling.

* * *

Harry snapped back to attention and stretched out his abilities. He could tell where they were coming from but wanted to see what the demigods would do first before he interfered.

Once the choppy haired girl finished speaking then there was a moment of silence before Nico's Sister Hazel spoke up. " Piper's right. I can sense them."

"How can you be sure?" The blonde girl asked.

"Because I've met eidolons in the Underworld before Annabeth."

Harry watched as Hazel fiddled with her utensil but turned when the buff Asian boy spoke.

"So you think they're on the ship?" He asked as he ran his hands through his buzz cut hair.

"I think they're more than just on the ship." The choppy haired girl known as Piper said. I think that they might be dwelling, inhabiting some of us."

Harry watched as the blonde Superman clenched his fist in anger. And the worried looks on the others faces.

"I think I can do this. Everyone just listen." Piper said.

Harry felt as the magic of the charm speak washed over him but not holding. He stood there watching. Listening. Waiting.

Silence overtook the room as the minutes slowly tickt. Eventually three of the boys raise their hand to comply with the suggestion from Piper. The blonde Superman, the boy who scarily enough looked like he could maybe be a sibling of Harry's, black hair, green eyes all though the other boys were more sea green and Harry's were Emerald Greene. And a latino elvish looking boy.

"Are there more of you on the ship?" Piper asked. Harry knew there wasn't.

"No." The three possessed boys said. "We will live."

Harry clenched his teeth at the audacity of these parasites spirits. As soon as an opportunity presented...

"You, three, will listen." Piper said with authority it made all three spirits and Harry focus in on her again.

"You will leave those bodies at once."

"We, must, live." The parasites said. The Asian boy flinched and reached for his bow and arrow. " Mars Almighty that's creepy." He said.

The Latino boy turn to him. "We, do, not, listen, to, you, Son, of, Mars. Your, own, Humanity, realize, on, a, stick." That piqued Harry's interest. He focused on the Son of Mars Life Energy.

Aww! The lad was powerful. Mini strong blood lines through those veins. Harry smiled as he watch the boy clumsily step farther back from the small possessed boy.

Lots of small things happened next. The Son of Mars grabbed a narrow and knocked it to his bow. Piper jump to stop him from releasing. Blondie pulled out his sword. And even Hazel got into The Fray.

"You will listen to Piper." Cute, she was trying to insert her will over the ghost like Nico. Too bad that wasn't her strong suit. Maybe he should step in soon?

"Daughter, of, Pluto. We, are, not, Gems, or, metals, that, you, can, control. You, do, not, have, the, ability, to, control, the, Dead.

Time for him to step in. "She might not have the ability to control you. But I assure you that I do." He now stood in plain sight of the gathered group of demigods.

Piper set there in shock, where had this person come from? Was he someone else that Gia had sent?

The newcomer had messy black hair, pale skin, voluminous green eyes ( for the gods sakes was this guy related to Percy? Or Percy have a doppelganger around?) That seemed to be staring directly into their souls and a gentle smile.

"Who are you?" Annabeth asked. "And how did you get on our ship?"

The Stranger raised his hand and said. "Please wait a moment wise child. We have more immediate concerns at present."

After he said this the three spirits that were hijacking their friends bodies hist, one of them saying.

"Master, of, death."

'Master of death? Weight? What?' Piper thought.

The man smiled and raised his right hand. A glittering black as Knight obsidian Stone rested on his middle finger. I turned when I heard Hazel gas but quickly turned back to the stranger as he spoke.

"You eidolons make my job ten times harder than it currently is. Let's see who I'm dealing with." The stone on his finger started to Glow impulse a vibrant White that ran over our three friends making them freeze. About a minute or two later three agonizing shrieks came from Jason, Percy and Leo. Three clouds of black fog escape and was drawn to linger in front of the emerald eyed man.

In front of our eyes three spirits started to take shape out of the black mist. The first one was a tall but lanky White gentleman and his possibly late forties early fifties. The second one was a very tall and bony looking woman with Pitch Black curly Nest Birds hair in the most horriblest Grimm that any of them had ever seen on a human face. The last one was an elderly man with a Long White Beard, Moon shaped glasses perched on his nose and a pointy hat.

The Raven frowned and spoke. "Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange. and the last person I would think to take orders from a Earth goddess." He blinked. "Really Dumbledore? Really?"

His Stone started to brighten again as he said. " I would love to send you 3 back to the underworld for proper punishment but as it stands right now I think you deserve the total Oblivion. Hope you enjoy purgatory." He said have screamed as the stone post once brightly in the three Spirits were sucked into the ring.

Piper turned from the Stranger when she heard a bang. Turning her head she found that Leo had fallen off the bench and was now sitting up rubbing his head. "What just happened?" He asked.

Annabeth who had ran over to Percy was the one who answered. "The three of you were being possessed by eidolons and this..." she pause. " person, did something to them." Once checking over her boyfriend Annabeth turned to The Stranger.

"Mind telling us who you are? And how you got on the ship?" He smiled at the little demigod before turning to address Percy, Frank and Hazel.

"It's nice to see you three again. I see your quest went well." Annabeth was flabbergasted at being ignored.

"My Lorde." Hazel said getting his attention. "If I may ask, what is the friend of death doing on our vessel?" He gave her a gentle smile.

"I'm actually looking for that brother of yours. Nico was supposed to check in with me the other day, since he's helping me on a death case and of course he hasn't and I'm kind of worried. And Thanatos refuses to give me any information."

The room was silent for several minutes. Harry was starting to think that they have lost their voices. "Wait a minute. What? But how do you know Nico?" Harry turn to his doppelganger.

"Of course I know Nico. I'm the master of death which means I work closely with Thanatos, and since the god of death work so closely with Hades I have a pretty good relationship with him as well. You know I actually met Nico when I went to go check in on Bob at the end of the Titan War. Of course I have known about Nico sense Hades gave the wonderful news that the lovely Maria Di Angelo was having his second child. The first of course being Bianca. Such a good girl Bianca was. And she made a fine Hunter of Artemis, I knew she'd do well there."

The group of demigods was silent in flabbergasted as this being kept going on and on.

"Hmm." Harry looked around the room. "Oh! Whoops, my bad." He chuckled. "When you get to be my age you just tend to ramble."


	3. Chapter 3

Harry stood out of the way against the wall on the deck of the ship. To the side stood Piper and Jason, and Leo was Manning the ship once more.

Once he had apologized for his rambling he got down to business to find out who was who.

"Well let's see here I already know my doppelganger." He said. "Percy Jackson son of Poseidon." He next turned to the baby-faced Asian. "And you're Frank Zhang, Son of Mars." Frank nodded slowly.

He turned and smiled at the beautiful mocha skinned young lady, taking her hand he gave it a slight kiss, he could hear the son of Mars mumbling and grumbling most likely giving him a glare behind him.

"Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, half sister of one Nico Di Angelo." He smiled once more as he said.

"You have much potential to unlock il mio futuro sister-in-law amata." He stepped back. Wasn't Nico surprise the first time he spoke to him in his own native tongue. He chuckled.

She blinked. "What?" He turned to the next demigod.

He blinked. "Has anyone ever told you that you make them think of a Latino Santa's elf?" He asked the small curly black haired Latino who was literally bouncing and placed in front of him.

"Nae, oh but let's see I've been called repair boy, this that or the other, oh but my personal favorite... Supreme Overlord commander of the Argo II." He said why diddling with some sort of Gadget.

'dang, the ADHD got to this one hard.' He thought as he stood there.

"I'm Leo mick shizzle Valdez, son of Hephaestus."

Harry blinked giving Leo a smile. "So I take it this amazing ship we're on is your creation?" He asked. The boy nodded.

He was quickly introduced to the rest of the crew, Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, Jason Grace son of Jupiter. And wasn't that a surprise? What are the gods playing at? He wondered but also Huff thinking. ' about damn time they United the two camps. And last but not least the glaring curly blonde haired girl that yes! Was the daughter of Athena, he so hit that nail on the head.

* * *

The next day he stood on the deck letting the breeze blow through his messy hair. He turned when he heard somebody coming up from below deck and smiled has he saw Hazel standing behind him.

"Hello Hazel, did you sleep well?"

Hazel flush and tried to stammer out a response. "Y-yes, th-thank you for your concern Lord." Harry just gave her another gentle smile." No need for formalities Hazel, please just call me Harry, just Harry is fine." He smiled as he thought back to win that's all he ever wanted was to be just Harry. Now he has so many responsibilities but not so many that he feels like the world is on his shoulders.


	4. Chapter 4: story time

"Do you know the legend of The Mark of Athena?" Hazel asked, sometime later.

Harry stood leaning against the port side railing as he contemplated her question.

"it should really be Jason to tell you, all of you, but I have a feeling that he won't unless you bludgeon him with another Waller something." He chuckled.

"let's go down to the dining hall and I'll tell all of you there." Hazel nodded and asked Festus the figurehead does summon everybody to the dining room.

Once everybody had configured into the table each with a breakfast in front of them Harry began. He first address Jason.

"I hope you know that I'm giving you a pass here Jason Grace, this should be your story to tell." The son of Jupiter nodded and side and relief as the master of death just smiled and gave a small nod in return before turning to the rest of the crew.

"The legend goes that the Romans stole something from the Greeks back in ancient times." He paused and took a sip of his Earl Grey tea that Hazel had graciously prepared for him.

"What did they steal?" Piper asked turning to Jason who just shook his head signaling that he didn't know.

"I don't believe anyone in the legion ever really knew what they took." Jason said. "Only that it was something of great importance to the Greeks. And especially to the Greek children of Athena..."

"Who have hated Rome ever since." Harry finished for Jason.

"The Legend also goes, that the Roman legionnaires took this precious item in hit it within their City." He took another sip of tea.

Harry glanced at Annabeth before continuing.

"Every generation or so one or two of the goddesses children are selected, chosen by their mother to find her missing artifact. Suffice to say that none of them have succeeded."

Annabeth space went pale. Percy rested his arm around her shoulders.

"Athena gives her children a sign, that is supposed to lead them to Rome. The Mark of Athena."

Everyone at the table turn to Annabeth.

"But the legend also goes," everyone turn to Jason who was clutching his drink cup like it was going to run away. "That if the Greeks ever found the artifact, that the Greeks would never forgive us, they what destroy the legion and Rome once and for all and what after Nemesis told Leo..."

"You know it's okay to be scared Jason." Jason looked up from his cup into emerald green eyes.

Oh Harry could see the terrified emotions in Jason, the fear that this story, this artifact could tear their group heart, the fear that this artifact could how's his beloved City to be destroyed.

" you don't always have to put up a brave front. You've made friends amongst those who are supposed to be your enemy, you're making a home for yourself and it's okay to be afraid that it could all be taken from you. Just know that you have your friends, the ones who started this journey with you and the ones that will help you complete this journey." Both Harry's and Jason's gazes turn to Annabeth who gave Jason back a weary smile.


	5. Chapter 5: Listening in

Harry was somewhere in Canada grumbling over the fact that Thanatos knew something about his angel that he wouldn't share. The personification of death only saying. "The fates said I couldn't tell you about this. Sorry Master."

When he felt a disturbance. He closed his eyes and focused. Canada? No. New York? No. San Francisco? No, although he thought there was something going on and Camp Jupiter. He continued stretching out his death abilities to find where the thing was that was messing with his Mojo.

Tipico 42. In Kansas. Why was there a death disturbance in Kansas? He breathe deeply and focused his abilities. Eidolons. There were Eidolons in Kansas and he could also since some demigods nearby as well. Maybe the one he was thinking about was there.

He focused before letting the feeling lead him. When he opened his eyes he was standing in a room, he glanced around, that was showing pictures of Camp Half-Blood. He looked over at the table that had seven demigods and he noticed that the disturbance what's coming from three of the boys. He tuned in to listen to what they were saying. More precisely hey pretty girl with choppy brown hair.

"You think the Giants will use our-our blood?" Harry winced. Blood is a sacred thing and is most potent in very desirable for dark and some looser grey Magic. He subconsciously rubbed at his right forearm where Pettigrew had sliced him open for a few drops of his blood during the ritual to bring Voldemort back.

Harry listened as they discussed more about a prophecy. And about the old see God Forces. The group was just talking about getting ready to go to bed when the girl with the choppy hair spoke up again.

"Weight." The rest of the people turn to her in Harry could see the nervous tension in her face and shoulders. This was a girl who did not like being in the spotlight. Harry could tell.

"There's one last thing." She said. "The eidolons, the possessing spirits. They're here."


End file.
